The View of a Traitor
by SunlightHurtsMyEyes
Summary: 'It was a lonely life, fighting two sides of a never ending battle. And everyone thought, no they knew, that fighting just a mere one side of a battle was oh so exhausting, and ever so time consuming and merlin how it hurt them.'- A short oneshot on Snape's view of the War, of Death and of his beloved Lily. Written for the Wand Wood Competition by the HPFC


**Here's a bit more of a darker oneshot, but I really enjoyed writing this! It's again, my first time writing Snape, so sorry if I captured him wrong, but this is just how I see him. Enjoy!**

VI

It was a lonely life, fighting two sides of a never ending battle. And everyone thought, no they knew, that fighting just a mere one side of a battle was oh so exhausting, and ever so time consuming and merlin how it hurt them. But they knew nothing. Nothing at all. They fought one side. I fought two. And I paid the ultimate price for it.

V

They moaned about their ever so difficult lives, which were in constant jeopardy because of the ongoing war, and how they were losing loved ones left, right and centre, due to the evil enemies who were counteracting your kills with their own. It was a two sided thing, war. It was almost like being back in preschool. When someone pushes you, you push them back, and it keeps going on like this, until no one can remember who pushed first; that is war. They kill one of your beloved, so you kill one of their's, until no one can remember who killed first, but all they know is that you hate each other oh so much. They think the death toll of their loved ones is high. Mine is higher. And it is not long, before I join them.

IV

By day, a measly school Professor, teaching unteachable, weak children the importance of this, and the dangers of that, occasionally coming across someone who has talent, but is too stupid to do anything about it. I'm their enemy, their superior in the classroom, but outside those four walls, to them, I cease to exist. By night, I venture into the enemy's lair, risking my life time and time again, just to save one boy. A boy, who is yet to even speak.

III

No. Not Lily. Not my beautiful, green eyed Lily. Not the girl, no woman, who's hair is a bright as the most vivid face, and devours her face in flames. Not the woman, who I have loved too much, for too long. Not the woman who has a son, whom I should have fathered. And not her family. No, they cannot not break her. They cannot just kill an innocent child, of a woman who has too much passion, of the man who can charm anything and anyone, even though I may detest him. They can't. But they will. Dumbledore. He's the only way to stop them. He is her only hope.

II

When I found out about her child, her child with him, I broke. I broke for the first time since I was 15. Now, I am a strong, emotionless Death Eater, a piece in He Who Must Not Be Named's game. I am disposable and reckless. Though it should be me. Not him. He should be standing where I am now, alone in a dark room, in an unknown location, having stormed out of a Death Eater meeting after finding out the woman of whom he has always loved, if having a child with a man he detests. And I should be preparing for a new life, with the one of whom I have always loved. It's not fair. But then again, that's life.

I

"I love you Lily." I say, my voice shaking, my palms sweaty. I am a new born Slytherin; different to the boy I was 6 months ago, when I met her. Back then, I could've been anything, and she could've been anything, and we could've been anything. But we're not; I am a Slytherin and she is a Gryffindor.

"I love you too, Sev. And when we're old and grey, and you're married to a beautiful woman and I'm married to a handsome man, nothing like James Potter for that matter, we can tell them how we have always been best friends. Ever since we were 11." She says, her smile lighting up her glowing face.

"Yes."

**Sorry if I wrote him wrong! This is one of my favourite things I think I've ever written, so a review would mean the world!**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
